


Good News

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic!Stiles, Mpreg, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Peter didn't want to ruin the surprise.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 246
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #365: Daily





	Good News

**Author's Note:**

> Woot! I finally wrote something for 2020. Enjoy!

Stiles glared as Peter looked back at him, smugly.

"You! You didn't tell me!" Stiles pointed at his Mate.

"I wanted to be sure," Peter evaded.

"You knew!" Stiles said firmly.

Peter shrugged and then nodded. "I was pretty sure."

"You could have told me!" Stiles said softly.

"It was just yesterday," Peter replied, coming closer to Stiles, now that the initial reveal was over. "And since we were coming here this morning, I didn't want to say anything and then be wrong."

"Then, congratulations," Alan Deaton offered. "You're having twins."

"Twins." Stiles put his hand over his relatively flat stomach. "Oh, my god! I'm having twins!"

Peter wrapped an arm around Stiles shoulder. " _We_ are having twins."

Stiles looked up. "It's okay, isn't it? I mean... after..." _...after the fire and losing your family..._. 

Peter pressed a soft kiss to Stiles' temple. "It's perfect."

"It's too early to tell anything about gender," Deaton said. "I'd like to see you every two weeks, just to keep an eye on you. Between the... magic you've done to be able to have babies, and the fact that it's twins, I think we should keep a close eye on everything."

Peter nodded. "We can do that," he promised.

"And you need to take some daily vitamins, the over the counter pre-natal vitamins should be fine, as well as making sure you eat healthy, especially in the beginning," Deaton added.

"No curly fries?" Stiles protested in horror.

Peter and Deaton grinned.

"In moderation," Deaton replied. "Once a week is your limit. And stay away from most fried food in general. Think of it as a low cholesterol diet, since you already know what that is."

Stiles hung his head. "My dad's never going to let me live this down!"

Peter's eyes widened at the mention of Stiles' father.

"Oh, right. We need to tell my dad!" Stiles grinned, slightly evilly. 

John knew Peter and Stiles were 'dating' but not how far their relationship had progressed. He was concerned about the differences in their ages, and that Stiles was still in college. Stiles figured he could finish up his degree online, he wasn't worried about graduating.

"Can we tell him in public, so he can't shoot me?" Peter asked.

"I'll make sure he's put his gun away before we tell him," Stiles promised. "And he'll get over it fast. He's going to be a grandfather!"


End file.
